lisa_rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Crisp Ladaddy
Crisp is a Party Member that is found relatively late in the game, in the Stone Village. He is initially found thinking, longing for his lover, Toby. His skills can cause Bleeding and Burning, however his skill set is limited beyond this. Due to being found late in the game, his low starting level and high target rate (300%!), he is usually not a party member used often. Background Crisp and Toby are lovers. Toby often questions why Crisp even wastes his time on him, but Crisp is very adamant about the fact that he loves him dearly. This aside, they make a great couple; Crisp will do anything for Toby. Appearance and Personality Crisp is a black male with a hair tail with a red bead at the end, his eyes can't be seen with them being hidden by his eye brows, a pink nose, a moustache and a chin beard. He is also rather muscular having a six pack. He has two red paint lines on his face, he wears a teal shawl with what seems like starts or dots on it, teal wristbands and a red gi belt. Crisp's main trait is his deep care for Toby, worrying about him the first time you talk to him, and his willing to join you if it means you won't hurt him. Crisp also seems to be soft-spoken. He is also very talented with Swords, being able to hold 3 in each hand, swing them fast and not drop them or break a sweat. How to invite to Party In order to invite Crisp to Brad's party, you must firstly visit the Bath House, found by visiting the door to the right of the 'Gang Selection' sign in Area 3. In the Bath House, Brad will find Toby tied up and will ask to be taken to Crisp. Once Brad now talks to Crisp, he will ask what Brad want's in order to keep Toby safe. There will be three options: # for me He can keep Toby hostage to force Crisp to join the party # magazines Request 900 magazines from Crisp, in which Crisp will say "I don't have any of that filth". Brad will then force Crisp to join his Party. # yours Brad can give Toby to Crisp, in which Toby will leave your inventory and Crisp will not join the party. You will not receive any payment and Crisp will only say "Thanks." afterwards. Battle Crisp, while not having very many skills in comparison to other allies, is capable of dealing devastating damage to his opponents. Million Cutter is useful for multi-hit damage, and Hot Cutter instantly causes burning in addition to dealing strong damage. Crisp's main drawback though is that he's only limited to these few signature cutting techniques. In addition his normal attack also drains 10 SP, so he doesn't really have any "free" attacks to use. Additionally, because Crisp is recruited so late in the game (much like Buffalo Van Dyke) he is ultimately going to be ignored as an active party member by most players. On his own, however, Crisp is a powerful party member and can be pretty enjoyable to use towards the end game should any player be curious to test him out. Skills Statistics Statistics analysis Battle Quotes Default Equipment * Weapon: Sword Bundle * Shield: N/A * Head: N/A * Body: Ninja Scarf * Accessory: Karate Belt Art Crisp_Ladaddy_HD.png Tips * The bartender at the Joy Factory and Monty from Bob's Dojo both sell Diet Cocola Cola for a low price of 5 mags, it's best to go to these places and stock up on them since Diet Cocola Cola recovers 200 SP. * Crisp is effective against Hawk due to being weak to water, but ineffective against Han and his men since they are resisted to water attacks. * Don't use Wet Cutter, it's just Crisp's main skill but costs 20 more SP. Trivia * Crisp has the highest target rate of any character. * When on the save screen Crisp's eye brows turn into a monobrow. given him a rather angry or annoyed look then his default sad look. * Due to Crisp having only 4 skills, 1 of which is just his default attack skill but costs 20 more SP, it's highly likely Crisp was either a (sorta) last minute inclusion, forgotten or Austin ran out of skill ideas. Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Painful Category:Painful Characters